Sonic: Doom Express
by Tidoj1508
Summary: Eggman's new plan is foolproof. He has seven weapons of mass destruction, which he made. Not to mention he literally has Sonic on a ball and chain. I dare say that Sonic cannot do anything to save the world from Eggman. Or can he? Read and find out in this epic adventure of good versus evil and unlikely companions. I update daily. Please read and review.
1. Intro

Sonic Doom Express

Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, and proud of it. He was famous for thwarting the schemes of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, A.K.A. Eggman. If you know Sonic, you probably know all of this, but if you knew everything Sonic knew, you wouldn't remember this story.

Sonic was at a chili dog stand, ordering the obvious, when a train came by with a noise that spiked up Sonic's quills. Sure enough, it was Eggman. Sonic groaned in annoyance."Don't you ever give up?" He questioned.

"Good morning, Sonic. I trust you're having a nice day?"

"Drop the act, Eggman, it just makes it worse."Sonic mocked.

"Grr! I've had enough! Behold my latest invention! These seven engine cores of my design will power each of my seven rampaging Doom Express cars. Don't be fooled by their rustic appearance. They are deadly we-" Eggman was cut off by Sonic using his signature speed to grab the spherical engine cores from Eggman's grip. Eggman was astonished, but then settled down.

"You think you've won? Hahaha! You're wrong!" He pushed a button on his control console. The engine cores flew from Sonic's hands and went into the train cars."And to make sure you're not going anywhere anytime soon…"He pushed another button, and a robotic arm stretched out and grabbed Sonic by the wrist. The arm then turned out to be a chain binding Sonic to a dark, spiked robot."Haha! Revolutionary, wouldn't you say, Sonic? This new robot is completely indestructible due to its power source! It is so powerful that you could call it 'extra terrestrial'."

"Hmm. Indestructible, eh? We'll see about that." Sonic threw a punch at the robot, but the attack was blocked by an energy based shield. Sonic, however, was not going to give up that easily. He used the chain to fling the robot into the air, and proceeded to use his signature homing attack. Each attack bounced off of the robot. Sonic eventually gave up, realizing that he could not beat this robot."Hahaha! What did I tell you, Sonic? Oh, by the way, since you're going to be with that robot for quite some time, just call it 'Ball and Chain'. Fitting name, is it not? Farewell, Sonic!"Eggman's train mysteriously flew away. Sonic's hand curled into a fist, and he growled in anger.


	2. Badnik Melee

Sonic Doom Express Chapter #2

Sonic spent hours trying to find a way out of this situation. Namely the Ball and Chain robot he was handcuffed to. Finally, he cracked the code. Every time he hit the Ball, it sent him flying, and the Ball with him. Therefore, instead of trying to get away from the robot, he would take the robot along with him. In fact, it was actually a gift, as Sonic was able to use the Ball as a weapon against Badniks by swinging it at them like a mace. Additionally, every time he jumped, the Ball would open up, concealing him inside. He used this reflex as armour. With practice, he was able to take full advantage of the Ball's programming.

Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of he Master Emerald. He was also a part-time treasure hunter. It wasn't so bad of a life. With his ancient destiny, he gained super strength and the ability to glide using his quills, which kinda take the form of dreadlocks for whatever reason. Living by himself on Angel Island really had its share of ups and downs. He always had fruit to eat, lots of sunlight and fresh air, just made him feel alive. He preferred living alone, not depending on others. But once and a while, he had no choice but to fight alongside Sonic. So you can imagine, he had a bad day today. He had an encounter with Rouge, who he immediately kicked right off the island. She was always trying to get her hands on the Master Emerald, and that was real bad news for Knuckles. After a hard year of work, he picked today of all days to reward himself with a visit to Sonic's place.

"Sonic? I expected you to be running faster."

"Yeah, see, I got a little something weighing me down." Sonic pointed to the Ball.

"I see. Eggman, huh? No problem, Sonic. I got this."

"Wait! No!" Sonic was too late and, well you get the picture. Anyway, one second later, Knuckles was lying on the ground, realizing that the sidewalk was very comfortable. Or at least, that's what he claimed."I tried to warn you." Sonic denied.

"Well, how are we gonna get that thing off your arm?"

"Well, you see, I kinda like it where it is. It helps me fight Badniks, you should've seen!"

"Well, you can save it for-OH MY GOSH! Sonic, behind you!" Knuckles panicked. Sonic turned around to see an army of Badniks ready to fight. "Huh! Well, whaddya know. Hey Knuckles. Since you're here, could you give me a hand?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sure! These guys are gonna taste the floor!" Knuckles agreed."Sonic, I suggest you jump."

"What?"

"Now! Do it now!" Knuckles shouted as he punched the ground, wiping out a vast amount of Badniks. Sonic began to swing the Ball around and hit the Badniks with it. He then threw it into the air and it levitated, allowing Sonic to attack Badniks freely. He started bouncing on the Ball, lifting himself into the air. "Knuckles!" Sonic cued. Knuckles nodded and jumped into the air, grabbed Sonic by the legs, and swung the ball at the Badniks, eliminating the remnants of their numbers. Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up in congratulation. Both parties were sweating afterwards.


	3. Silver

Sonic Doom Express Chapter 3

Silver the Hedgehog, defender of the future, the past in his hands. He will never let the world down. Right now, he is monitoring Sonic's every move, making sure he doesn't make a wrong move. Eventually, he will disclose his mission to us, but for now, he meets up with Sonic.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" He was never very quick.

"Hey, Silver. What's up?"

"Sonic, you need to let me follow you. I've seen the future, and it's imperative that I change it. I will accompany you."

"Okay, Silver. If you know the future, then I have to trust you. What do we do?"

"We need to neutralize the Doom Express cars and collect their engine cores."

"No problem! Seven's my lucky number. Can you guess why?"

"This is no time for games, Sonic. I know about this Doom Express. The cars are very dangerous; any slip up will result in disaster."

"I still don't get what Eggman's up to with this huge train thing. What does it do?"

"I can't tell you. It would put you in more danger than you are already in. I'll guide you to the first car with this." Silver handed Sonic a headset.

"Whoa!"gasped Sonic."This thing's pretty high tech!"

Silver paused."Anyway, this mission will be difficult, so I suggest you work alongside Knuckles."

"Um, yeah, Knuckles seems to have a problem with fighting together, and I don't think you'll have much luck persuading him." But Sonic was instantly corrected, as Knuckles walked up.

"No, I'll help. If this is as serious as Silver claims it to be, you're going to need all the help you can get. And I'm about as much help as you'll ever need." Sonic scratched his head, but then he shrugged his shoulders.

**Believe it or not, I came up with the idea for this from a dream I had. For some reason, the dream was a "Colors" prequel, so I stuck with it. Silver will have a very important role in this story, but I haven't quite come up with it yet. Goodbye!**


	4. Crimson Road

Sonic Doom Express Chapter 4

Sonic was running along the road, performing his quick-step ability to attack the Motorbugs that were chasing him. This tactic wasn't doing as good as it could have been, so he switched methods. He swung the Ball and Chain, eliminating all three of them at once."Nice job, Sonic"Knuckles congratulated as he flew by. The road came to an end."What's going on?"Sonic puzzled.

"One of the cars crashed through the ground, making a huge fissure." Informed Silver through the communicator."The rock is still smoking, so the crash must have occurred recently. Therefore, the car is nearby. Knuckles, you need to fly to the other side. Sonic can use the robot to get across."

"Roger." Replied Sonic and Knuckles. They both did as Silver directed, and soon enough, they were on the other side."Uh oh! Big boss up ahead!" Knuckles pointed to a huge train car.

"Don't be fooled." Silver warned." It's more dangerous on the inside. Unfortunately, that's where you're gonna have to go to get the engine core. Retrieve it, and the car will stop its rampage."

"Right!" Sonic nodded.

"I'll get the door." Knuckles walked up to the train car and tapped on a door at the back, which instantly broke down. Knuckles gave off a little laugh. "Who says I don't chuckle?" He joked.

"Well, let's go in."

"WAIT!" Silver shouted."No sooner will you step in there than the car takes off into flight! You have to grab onto something first."

"Thanks, Silver. Will do." Sonic threw the ball into the doorway, making a huge dent in the floor of the car. He tugged on the Chain to make sure it wouldn't fall out."Knuckles." Knuckles took hold of the chain."Let's shorten the chain as we walk towards the 'door'." The two walked slowly towards the Ball, also climbing the chain."Jump in now!"Directed Silver, and the two did so. As Silver had predicted, the car took to the air."Whoa!" Sonic gasped. It took awhile for them to settle down.

"Are you guys alright in there?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, we're good."Sonic answered." How do we get to the engine core?"

"It's at the front of the car. Try swinging on the chain."Sonic did so. Knuckles climbed up the wall to the door, which led to the control room. There was a Badnik at the computer console. This was one of 'em toughies, but the two took full advantage of his turned back. Sonic swung the chain and let it go. The impact broke the chair on which the robot was sitting off of the train, and the Badnik fell out of the car.

The engine core was easy to find. It was a spring with a red glow and a hemisphere on each end. Once Sonic grabbed it, it collapsed into a ball."What's the secret to these things? They remind me of the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic noted.

"I'll explain later, Sonic."Assured Silver."Just get it back to where I am."

"Roger that." Sonic jumped off the car and started running the road back again. Knuckles flew his way.

_One Engine Core, six to go. Yeah, you've probably guessed by now that the Engine Cores are Eggman's artificial Chaos Emeralds. But how did he make them, and what kind of awesome Super Transformation will they induce when Sonic inevitably absorbs them all for the final boss(I wouldn't call that a spoiler. It was obvious.)? Read and review. See you next chapter._


	5. Tails

Sonic Doom Express Chapter 5

Sonic and Knuckles got to Silver, who was with Tails.

"Hey, Tails. What's up?" Sonic greeted.

"Well," Tails responded, "Silver told me to come and analyze the technology Eggman created."

"Well then, this'll be a snap!" Sonic replied. He handed the blue Engine Core to Tails, who then set to work to figure out its functions.

Knuckles lay back and relaxed, telling Sonic to do the same. But Sonic replied."Not my thing. I don't relax; I'd rather get into some action."

"Suit yourself."Knuckles shrugged."I'm just taking a rest to regain my energy."

Silver went to talk to Tails."Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

"Silver, I've only been at this for a few minutes." Tails replied.

"True, but with your intelligence, a few minutes can accomplish a lot of progress."

"You got me." Tails surrendered."This Engine Core has a swirling liquid inside of it, but that doesn't necessarily mean that all of the Engine Cores are the same. They may each have different properties. At least, that's my hypothesis. I'll need to compare it with another to confirm it."

"Right." Silver replied. He then sent a transmission to Sonic with his headset."Sonic? Where are you?"

"Not far away. I was just taking a run. What's cooking?"

"Knuckles is resting. It's my turn to come with you. Tails will be our operator this time."

"Sounds good. I'll be there in a sonic second." Sonic wasn't lying, as he was literally there within a split second.

"Hold on. I found something else." Tails claimed." The Engine cores give off an energy signature that seems to be drawn to that Ball and Chain robot. Maybe if I put it in.." Tails grabbed the Engine Core and gave it to Sonic, who held it near the Ball. The Engine Core was magnetized to the robot, and fused with it. Sonic shivered for a second."It makes me feel like I can avoid drowning." He explained.

"That's very convenient, as the next car is located underwater." Silver stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

**That's chapter five done. Please review; let me know what you think of this chapter. Stay cool, everybloody.**


	6. Emerald Lake

Sonic Doom Express Chapter 6

Sonic and Silver made it to the lake, which seemed very peaceful for a place to find a machine of mass destruction, but they knew to keep their guard up. Sonic hesitantly jumped into the water, and was surprised to have some sort of air mask come over his mouth, preventing him from drowning. He also found that the ball was working as a floatation device, and jumped into it. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Silver."He spoke into his headset."See if you can move the ball around with telekinesis."

"Good thinking, Sonic." Silver congratulated. He jumped into the water and swam to the other side. He had his eyes closed, but he could still multitask by pulling the ball and swimming. Sonic jumped out of the ball to swim, the Chain becoming longer as he swam deeper. He told Silver he could open his eyes, and he did so. He was surprised to see the car right before him.

"Okay, we need to make sure it doesn't see us." Silver informed.

Sonic nodded. He swam to the back of the car, but a spiked fin came out, putting a scratch on his forehead. He put his hand to it for a second, but moved on. This was not so easy, as the car was fish-shaped to move through the water quickly. Sonic hit one of the fins with a homing attack, which slightly dented it, but wasn't enough. Silver, however, was able to dent it with a boulder, which was much more successful.

Both Sonic and Silver swam in through the side door to the control room. It was manned by a yet another Badnik, but this one was much more aqua dynamic. It had a trident, which it used to fire energy blasts at Sonic. The trident had a yellow glow, which tipped off Silver that it was powered by an Engine Core. He notified Sonic of this fact, and the fight became much easier. Sonic ran up to the ray shaped robot and grabbed his trident, causing him to power down. He then extracted the Engine Core from the trident. Then he grabbed Silver, tugged on the chain, and it automatically hoisted them up to the surface.

When Sonic got to shore, he ignored the sand sticking to his shoes. He and Silver were soaking wet."Phew! I am _never _doing that again, ever!" Sonic insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sonic. At any rate, we had best get this to Tails."

"Yeah, that seems like the best thing to do that is possible for us to do, but" Sonic interrupted himself as he dried off and regained his speed."Okay! Let's go!"

"Whoa!" Silver exclaimed as Sonic grabbed him by the wrist and ran at top speed.

"Just please tell me." Silver asked dizzily."How do you runso fast without having a heart attack?" Silver collapsed at Tails' feet.

"Heh! How do you manage to do this 'resting' without being bored outta your mind?" Sonic joked.

**Another more actiony chapter. I'm kinda switching between action and discussion for each chapter. Let me know what you think of Silver in this story. Also, tell me whether I'm conveying the characters' personalities right. Latahs, gatahs!**


	7. Light Core

Sonic and Silver were back at the rendezvous point with Tails and Knuckles. Silver decided he would remain as Sonic's operator, as he felt he couldn't handle the battles Sonic took part in. Knuckles was thus assigned as support, helping Sonic out of sticky situations, Silver remained as operator, and Tails became the analyst, figuring out what the Engine Cores were and what they were capable of. Sonic handed him the yellow Engine Core to study it, and he came up with a conclusion.

"I was right." He stated."The Engine Cores each have a different way of powering the trains, and also have unique properties. This yellow one radiates light energy, while the blue one is hydro electrical in nature."

"Good job, Tails!" Sonic congratulated enthusiastically."Silver, where to next?"

"Hold on." Silver requested as he tried to get the water out of his ear."That's better. Well, since this Engine Core is light based, we can use it to light up a dark area."

"Oh, and Tails." Sonic asked."That Blue Engine Core put a mask over my face so I could breath under water. Do you think that collecting all of them will do something?"

"That is actually very likely, Sonic." Tails replied."For now, though, we should see what this one does." He fused the Engine Core with the Ball, which started to glow.

"It's giving me a feeling. Yup, I'll probably be able to see in the dark with this. Let's put that Eggman in his place! Knux, ya comin'?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles responded." I'm ready to punch something really hard!"

"Well, let's go! Hey, Tails. Can you put in an order for 3 chili dogs for when I get back?"

"Okay, but I don't think they can get them that fast." Tails winked and took a sip from a smoothie.

**Some random banter in this one. I still don't think I have Sonic's personality down.**


	8. Haunted Hills

"Good to have you back, Knuckles!" Sonic yelled over the loud wind, not to mention the screeching of the iron against concrete, signifying the purple car's presence.

"Good to be back, Sonic" Knuckles replied. He performed a ground pound, stopping the car it it's tracks. They were about t get in when the car suddenly jumped up, and formed short legs and a head shaped like a jack-o-lantern. The car then twisted itself up, forming stairs conventiently leading up to the head, in which the Badnik pilot was stationed. The pilot was purple with drills for hands. He taunted Sonic, and Silver notified them that he had the rights, considering the danger of fighting him.

"Knuckles, get up high and glide to the head to punch it. Sonic, use the Yellow Engine Core to blind the pilot."

"Right!" The two nodded. Knuckles started climbing up a nearby pole, and Sonic climbed up the stairs to the head, striking the car with the Ball all the while. Once he made it to the top, he charged up the Engine Core and channeled its energy through the Ball for a light attack, also delivering a pun for luck: "Time to shed some light on the situation!"

The pilot couldn't see, but he fired his missiles anyway."Dang!" Sonic grunted. Nevertheless, he would redirect the missiles by doing what he does best. Once a missile neared his position, he would jump into the air. The Ball would enclose him to protect him. The result: all of the missiles would bounce back at the car, brutally damaging it. This was enough to distract the pilot for Knuckles to jump in and deliver a huge punch to the head, neutralizing the Badnik, and extracting the Engine Core.

After Knuckles landed on the ground, he gave Sonic a high-five in congratulation on the third Doom Express train defeated.

"Good job, fellas!" Silver congratulated firmly."That's three down; four to go! Head back to base."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a "base"." Sonic doubted as he scratched his head."A gazebo o the street with a table and Tails' Electric sitting on it."

"It's not much." Silver admitted."But we don't need much; we've got all we need for now."

"Good point, Silv." Sonic and Knuckles started back.

**There's more action this time around. What do you think? Did I get Sonic's personality right this time? I'm doing my best to put in some silly remarks and still have him enthusiastic at the same time. It's harder than it seems. Goodbye, everybloody, stay cool!**


	9. Shadow

Back at the campout, Knuckles gave Tails the purple Engine Core. Tails was also working on some Tornado upgrades, but Sonic wanted to know about the Engine Cores and what they were capable of.

"Well, they're not much different from Chaos Emeralds." He answered."However, they seem to be made from a different energy, like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Thanks, Tails." Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. Then they heard something move."Does Eggman know where we are?"

"No, but G.U.N. does." Said a familiar voice.

"Shadow? Is that you?" Sonic tried to make the figure out."Long time, no see, my friend."

"Don't call me friend!" Shadow pulled away."I'm here of my own accord, and you'd best stay out of my way."

"That's our Shadow." Knuckles facepalmed."So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop Eggman." Shadow answered.

"What a coincidence." Sonic exclaimed."So are we. We can have a party."

"Silence!" Shadow shouted."I thought I made it clear that I'm working alone."

"C'mon, Shadow. You know the only thing better than saving the world (and chili dogs) is doing it with friends." Sonic teased.

"I'll pass!" Shadow was annoyed."Can we just cut the small talk so I can do my job?"Everyone sighed. There was no convincing Shadow; he always had to have things his way.

"Wait! What's that?" Shadow asked, pointing to the ball.

"Oh, this? Eggman thought he could use this thing to trap me. Boy, was he mistaken."Sonic answered with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but only because that robot is important to my mission."

Silver began to stare into space. No one could tell what he was thinking about. He shook his head, looking alive again."Right, uh, Sonic, go track down that next car."

"And take this with you." Tails told Sonic, and gave him the purple Engine Core."I've finished my analysis. It can be used to absorb small amounts of matter, and blast it out."

"I get what you're saying." Sonic replied."Yeah, I can feel it. Let's go!" Sonic went with Knuckles, and Shadow followed beside him.

**Yay! Shadow's back! And he's a jerk. But at least he's with the good guys. Read and review, or else I'll pretend to kill you!**


	10. Sonic vs Shadow

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow made it to the next Doom Express car. Eggman was nearby.

"Doctor!" Exclaimed Shadow.

"Why, hello, Shadow. Good to see you. However, I'm on a tight schedule, and I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. But I will give you this present." He pushed a button on his Eggmobile console, activating a cannon that zapped Shadow.

"No! Shadow!" Cried Sonic.

"Hahahahaha! This corruption beam is powered by the same elements as that… Sonic? You escaped, you little runt!"

"Excaped? Nah! I let the big guy tag along and _help_ me! I guess I owe you my thanks. Heheheh!" Sonic teased.

Eggman was fuming, but again calmed down, as he remembered Shadow."No matter. I'll just use Shadow to attack you, just like old times!"

Sonic looked at Shadow. His eyes had gone a pale white and his fur turned a dark shade of grey.

"Sonic, what's going on?" Silver asked over the headset.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle. And not the good kind, either. Boy, I'll have to say it's been a long time since I've had to fight Shadow."

"You're fighting Shadow? What happened, did you anger him?"

"Worse, Eggman seems to have hypnotized him with an unknown energy. Can you put Tails on?"

"Sorry, Sonic. I have you on a need-to-know basis; you don't need to know what's going on. I will tell you this, though: Shadow's been surrounded by a dark energy. You can knock it off of him."

"Thanks, Silver. Okay, Shadow. Let's dance."

Shadow just grunted. Sonic swung the Ball in circles and let go of the Chain, which flew in Shadow's direction. Shadow dodged it, but Sonic didn't give up. He performed a spin ash, and the Bal came in around him, providing armour. Shadow's attack bounced right off. Sonic jumped out and swung the Ball at Shadow fiercely, destroying the dark energy around him.

"Thanks, Sonic. I don't think I could have gotten out of there without your help." Shadow admitted."I only said that because you had help yourself; I could take you on any day."

"Is that so?" Sonic raised an eyebrow."Admit it. I'm a hero, and I'm better looking."

"No." responded Shadow.

"Come on!"

"In the name of all that is good, NO!" Yelled Shadow.

Knuckles just stood by, scratching his head, wondering why those two couldn't get along.

**Shadow's still a jerk, but we still love him. I figure Sonic can't really be Sonic unless he's arguing with Shadow. This chapter is finally showing some of the mystery being uncovered. Closer, we draw, to Silver's awesomeness that has been planned all this time.**


	11. Amy

After Sonic and Shadow were through arguing, they went to face the Doom Express car. It was red with flaming spider legs. Sonic was prepared for the worst, or at least he thought he was.

"Sonic, help me!" Cried that horrible voice.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sonic screamed and ran away from the machine. Shadow giggled as he tripped Sonic with his foot.

"Hahaha! So Sonic, you're prepared for flaming spiders, but not that pink female?" Shadow joked.

"You get him. I don't want anything to do with that mess!" Sonic cried desperately.

"Hey!" Amy yelled. She reached out her arm and conjured her hammer, which she used to smash the arm that trapped her.

"Hey, Sonic." Shadow suppressed a chuckle."Maybe if you make her angry, she can dismember that thing herself."

"There's an idea." Sonic considered."But what about the engine core?"

"Don't worry, Sonic." Silver assured." The Engine Cores are made to be indestructible; if she destroys the car, the Engine Core will remain."

"Well, that's a relief." Sonic sighed."Hey, Amy! You are really not cute!"

Amy fumed, and hit the car with all her might in an attempt to let her anger out. Sonic hurled insults at her, but I'm not going to show them, because I'm lazy and people are probably already smashing axes through their computers/smartphones.

Sure enough, the car was reduced to dust, and Amy held her hammer in two hands. She then dropped to the ground from fatigue, and Sonic sighed in relief."Maybe we should let Tails handle her." Shadow suggested.

"Good idea." Sonic gasped. They then took Amy back to the campout.

**I'm sorry, people, but I just really don't like Amy's character. And I'm sorry about your smashed computers at the hands of you axes and hammers. Also, if you're looking for couplings, go somewhere else! This is a no-coupling zone. Don't worry, I might make Amy better next time. It's just apparent that Sonic likes Amy as much as I do. Seriously, I don't see a single redeeming quality about Amy, period.**


	12. Grumps

Amy woke up, unable to talk thanks to the newly collected Engine Core. It was a good thing too, because Sonic was sure he couldn't stand another second of Amy talking. However, she was able to use sign-language to say that she would help them, even though they all knew she would sacrifice the world for Sonic. That's what Sonic hated about her. It wouldn't really cut it to say that Amy wasn't his favorite person, but if she was now willing to save the world, he figured it would be okay to let her help. The problem was that Amy was so slow; she could never keep up with Sonic. She would be more of a burden than a help.

Sonic moved on to give Tails the orange Engine Core, which turned out to have fire abilities. Meanwhile, Silver was whispering something in Shadow's ear. Shadow nodded to whatever Silver told him. Fortunately, Shadow was very good at keeping secrets, as he had been doing so for a long time.

"Rouge, you'd better not have the Master Emerald."Knuckles growled to himself, rubbing his fists together in anger. Amy was lying in a corner, grumping as well. She couldn't fight, and she couldn't work as an operator, either. Even if she could talk, Sonic wouldn't want her to, and they would start working the mission backwards. Sonic felt sorry for her, but she really deserved it, just like Eggman deserved what was coming to him. Then he remembered the mission in the first place.

"C'mon, guys, let's go!" Sonic shouted to Knuckles and Shadow. And they came up on his sides.


	13. Battles

Tails was working on a pair of hover shoes for Amy to use to help Sonic. He reverse engineered a pair that Shadow donated, but also customized them to fit Amy and flow with her attire.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were fighting Badniks. They were coming in left and right, but a few punches and kicks made quick work of them. However, they weren't making much progress with just physical attacks, so Sonic used the orange Engine Core to nullify their attacks for Knuckles to charge a full power attack. He also used the purple one to absorb one Badnik and shoot its compressed form at another.

Shadow, meanwhile, had little trouble running without his shoes. However, it took training, and he got many blisters in the process. But on the other hand, it didn't mean much. As was his original purpose, he was impervious to disease, a trait that he was proud of. While Sonic could be poisoned, Shadow would survive any toxic dosage. With that said, Shadow went on his next mission after his shoes were returned.

Amy was also given her own hover shoes to keep up with the others. Tails told her that her dress had a lot of wind resistance, but she refused to change into different clothes. Tails then decided that Sonic would get discouraged if Amy was any faster than him, so he let Amy go.

Amy went to fight Badniks with Sonic and Knuckles, but was disappointed to see that the robots were all gone. However, she was granted her action, as a green Doom express car came forth. Amy snapped her fingers, and her piko-piko hammer came out of thin air, ready for use. Three hedgehogs and one echidna against a train car seemed easy enough, but they were corrected as a variety of heavy weaponry came from the sides of the car. The Badnik inside was laughing maniacally. Sonic and his friends were more than willing to put this sucker in his place.

A flurry of missiles was fired at the group, but they were blocked by fist, hammer, or mace. Sonic remembered the neutralizing Engine Core, and used it to shield everyone from the missiles. He, Shadow, and Knuckles launched a flurry of attacks at the front, while Amy turned invisible and climbed up the legs to the cockpit to strike a huge blow at the Badnik with her hammer.

"Thanks, Amy!" Sonic considered. "You're not bad!"

Amy blushed in response. As she started dancing in triumph of impressing Sonic, Shadow went in to retrieve the Engine Core, giggling at the sight of Amy.

**Okay, this chapter had a lot of summaries, not very much real talking. A different format of writing from the other chapters. I am a boy, so I find it difficult to portray females. That's why I was reluctant to put Amy in at first, but now she is less annoying than she is in the previous two chapters and ****every game she appears in****. Just to assure you, I won't put any Shadamy or Sonamy, but those who support such couplings can take certain actions on the part of Sonic, Shadow, or Amy as you will. See you later, everybloody. Please review, or I will pretend to kill you. If you pretend to become a ghost and haunt me, I will pretend to zap you into another dimension where you have no power to haunt. Take that, anonymous reviewer! Bye!**


	14. Five Down, Two to Go

Sonic and friends made it back to Tails. "Hey, Tails," Sonic asked."Where's Silver?"

"I don't know. He told me he had to do something, but he didn't specify." Tails replied.

"It' really really weird with him knowing so many things that I don't."

Shadow giggled.

"What?" Sonic puzzled.

"Nothing."Shadow denied."Anyway, Tails. Analyze this for us, will you."

"Will do." Tails nodded, and accepted the Engine Core.

"Seriously, Shadow!" Sonic demanded."What's going on?"

"Sorry, Sonic." Shadow answered."It's as Silver said, you're on a need-to-know basis. All will be revealed in time."

"Well, the least you could tell me is how many Engine Cores we have so far."

"We have five." Tails told him."That makes two more to go."

"Hey, where's Knuckles?"

"You're full of questions today, Sonic."Shadow pointed out.

"Got a problem with that?" Accused Sonic.

Shadow paused, a glare on his face, but finally spoke."No."

"Good." Sonic replied.

"Well, Knuckles decided to go back to Angel Island. He was worried that Rouge was about to steal the Master Emerald. He was sure he could stop her."

"And I was right on both counts." Knuckles boasted through his headset.

"Good ol' Knuckles."Sonic noted.

"Well, my analysis is complete." Tails announced."This one fires explosive energy bolts when channeled through the Ball."

"Nice job." Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up and inserted the Engine Core into the Ball."Now, let's do it to it!"

**Yes, SatAM reference for old timey's sake. I still don't know what that stands for, though. Yeah, this chapter was mostly dialogue. I planned to make it alternate between dialogue and action, but sometimes I'll break that pattern. Anyway, review or I'll pretend to kill you. Don't pretend to be a ghost, or you've got something else coming. You have been warned! Goodbye, everybloody.**


	15. Summit Tempest

Sonic and Shadow were flying Tails' newly upgraded Tornado, due to the next Doom Express car being located on a huge mountain. The plane was being remotely controlled by Tails, so both could jump out. They didn't bother with parachutes."Parachutes are for wimps." was Sonic's reason. Shadow ignored the comment, and they both plummeted from the airplane to board the car.

"Strange." Puzzled Silver." This one has no weapon systems. I have a really bad feeling about this. Be on your guard."

"Right." Sonic nodded. He found a handle on the roof of the car, and held onto it."Let's break this thing open."He swung the Ball into the side of the car, making a gaping hole in it. Out of the hole came a huge robotic bird with a clock for a head."Wow! That really gives new meaning to the term "time flies"."Sonic gasped."Uh, Tails? Could you send the Tornado in?"

"Will do, Sonic!" Tails answered over the transceiver. The blue biplane came to pick up the two hedgehogs. They pursued the new robot menace."By the way, I made an adaptor to use the Engine Cores. Put one in and see what happens."

"Good ol' Tails." Sonic complimented."You always get us out of a pinch. You're a pal." He inserted the green Engine Core, and the Tornado started firing green energy bolts. Sonic charged the blast, and it knocked the bird's armour off. The clock on its head started spinning, and the robot turned red. It retaliated with black slicing attacks, which caused the tornado to overheat.

"Dang!" Sonic shouted."Tails, I don't suppose you have any ideas…"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I've got this." Tails pushed a button on his Miles Electric, and the Tornado's wings changed to resemble those of an eagle.

"Boy, wouldn't Jet love to see this thing."Sonic commented. The Now larger Tornado spun around, and the bladed wings hit the robotic bird. Shadow then decide to do something gutsy. He jumped out of the plane, charged Chaos energy into his leg, and thrust it forward into the robotic beast, destroying its shell. After the bird had fallen, Sonic jumped out of the plane onto the mountain and ran down it, catching the Engine Core.

"Wow!" Sonic let out a satisfied breath."That was exhilarating! You should've tried that!" His heart was beating at a fantastic rate. This was the energy he loved, and a split second later, he and Shadow were back at the campout.

**This might just be the most action chapter to date. Please give me a review telling me which one you liked the most. And that guy with the review about Shadow, I'm giving Shadow funny lines because I don't think of him as all dark and cold; I think he has a nice side, and a sense of humour, contrary to popular belief. I just think that Shadow needs to smile more, that's why I make him smile in my fanfic. Well, see ya later, everbloody!**


	16. Awesome Time

Sonic took a look at the Engine Core. It was completely white. Or at least that's how it looked what with the bright light shining from it. He really couldn't tell. "Well, anyway, that's six down. Only on ore to go."

"But considering the difficulty of retrieving the sixth one, the last one will be even harder." Tails considered.

"You have no idea." Silver stated."Sonic, you've never faced anything this powerful. In fact… oh my gosh! There's a heat signature coming right for us. Sonic, do something!"

Sonic growled in anger. He swung the Ball round and round and let it smash into the Doom Express engine.

"Ahahahahaha! I expected you to do that!" Eggman shouted. The train opened up to disable and envelop Sonic. Shadow, Silver, and Tails shared the same fate. Then everything went black.

When they woke up, they were all confined to plasma based prisons inside of the Doom Express. Sonic looked at his wrist to see that the Ball was gone. It was at Eggman's desk, being operated on.

"Ah." Eggman mumbled."This is not the robot I created." He slammed his hand on the desk."It's been tampered with!" No sooner had he said that than Orbot popped out of the floor.

"Ah, you're right." Orbot exclaimed."You should have kept it under heavier guard."

"You're so uninformative. The only thing that could possibly make this worse would be if there were two of you!"

"Ah, I knew you'd say that, sir. That's why I made my own copy. Indroducing, my own son, Cubot."

"Oh, marvelous!" Eggman grumbled sarcastically."Now who could have gotten past my defenses?"

"That would be me!" Silver spoke up.

"You? But how?" Eggman questioned.

"I have both telekinetic and telepathic powers. I used the Engine Cores that I had gotten in the past just after you had made them to amplify my powers. That way, I could erase bits of your memory, so that you would leave them unguarded in the first place. Then I absorbed your memory of the security codes I n order to get my hands on your Ball and Chain robot, which I augmented with Tails help. The now adapted robot was then used by Sonic to destroy your precious Doom Express, which itself met its doom."

"Well, then. Now that you have told me everything, I have the advantage."Eggman claimed.

Sonic whispered to Shadow."Hey, can you get us out of here?"

"No."Shadow replied."But I know someone who can."

Elsewhere, Vector the Crocodile was discussing a case with Vanilla, hoping to get some information from her, when his cellphone rang.

"Excuse me, Mrs., I need to take this."He stated."Hellooo?"

"Vector, we're in a bit of a pinch here." Shadow replied."I can pay you, but it's kind of urgent."

"Shadow? Well, just tell me where you are, and I'll do the rest."

"Just look for a flying train."Shadow answered.

"Flying train? Okay." He turned to face Espio the chameleon."Espio, can you do that thing where you lick your finger and put it in the air?"

"Okay" Espio responded. He pointed his finger in the direction where Vector saw what Shadow had described.

"Thanks. Well, here I go!" Vector announced as he started toward the train.

**Yup, I've got Vector in on this. Well, I promised you Silver's awesomeness, and now you know how manipulative he can be when he knows almost everything. Also, Bearvalley guy, I'm sorry, but I can't put in your character due to this fanfic being an idea for a game. If you're 25, then you're more than old enough to get your own account and write your own fanfiction. Anyway, see ya later, everybloody.**


	17. Semi Finale

Vector made it to the Engine with enough energy to break in. He bashed Eggman on the head, knocking him out temporarily.

"Hey, Shadow, I got your phone call. Let's bust you guys outta here!" He pushed a button on the keyboard, and the prisons opened up.

"Thanks, Vector."Shadow bowed."Silver, you coming?"

"Sorry, guys. I can't come with you. I used you all. I deserve to be imprisoned."

"What a load o' baloney!" Sonic shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall."Come with us, we need you."

"Huh?"Silver questioned.

"You're a leader. You guided us through the battle. We won."

"No, we didn't."Silver corrected."This is not the finale. This is the halfway point. There is much more to come!"

"Then we need you more than ever." Sonic interrupted."Come on."

"Hate to disturb your argument, fellas, but we need to blow this popsicle stand."Vector shouted.

They just kept talking, so Vector hoisted them onto his shoulders and carried them out.

"Fine!" Silver yelled once they were on solid ground."Hold on, though. I gotta do something."

Silver put two fingers to his forehead. Nothing seemed to be happening, but Silver assured everyone that he had mentally attacked Eggman and partially erased his memory."It'll be important later on."

"Well, guys, consider yourselves lucky!" Vector boasted."You've got a pro detective at your service."

"And don't forget us!" Yelled a distant voice. Charmy was flying with Espio holding onto his legs. Knuckles also landed fist-first in front of everyone, Rouge was following him. Tails and Amy arrived as well."That's right, Sonic."Knuckles assured."We're here to help you, and fight alongside you." This filled Sonic with confidence.

"Okay, well, did anyone get their hands on the red Engine Core while we were arguing."

"Yeah!"Shadow joked."I had about an hour to do so. Heheh!"

"That's my Shadow!" Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. He then combined the Engine Core with the Ball, completing the transformation. Sonic was covered in dark metal armour with a blue glow. The chain increased in thickness. The spikes on the Ball grew in size and number. The tips of his quills glowed in the respective colours of the Engine Cores, and his forehead glowed in blue. This was dubbed "Mace Sonic".

"So, Silver, what was that "Worse coming" you talked about?" Sonic asked.

"Hold on…"Silver conjured seven Chaos Emeralds, and his fur glowed a gold colour, Super Silver. He shared the Chaos power with the others, turning them into their respective Super forms.

"We're ready!" They all shouted in unison.

**Things are about to get epic, as opposed to the repetitive stuff up until this point. See ya later, everybloody.**


	18. Keeping You Up To Speed

"Sonic." Silver started."This is what is to happen. Eggman is sure to have activated the Doom Express's second function by now. They each dispatch a special kind of robot, each with the ability to reconfigure into different sizes, or different numbers. This means that, no matter how many times you beat a robot, it will always come back, unless you use the Engine Cores to nullify their powers. This will make them possible to destroy, but harder to beat."

"Well, that sounds easy." Sonic concluded.

"There's more."Silver continued." The Engine Cores need to be charged in order to work. To do so, you need to deactivate your super transformation until they are at full capacity. Next, you collect 50 rings or defeat 50 ordinary Badniks, Whichever comes first."

"Still sounds easy." Sonic denied.

"Come on! What's it take to impress you?" Silver complained.

Sonic chuckled."Sorry, Silver, but I've been running and fighting just about my whole life; none of this is really new to me."

"How 'bout this?" Shadow chuckled."What if you had to save Amy every mission?"

"Gaah!" Sonic broke into a sweat."Well, self resurrecting robots are challenging enough, I guess."

"Heheheh!" Shadow giggled.

"By the way, since I already know all about what Silver's up to, what was he whispering to you about?" Sonic asked.

"Pfffffffff! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Answer me!" Sonic demended. Shadow kept laughing.

"Trust me, Sonic, it has nothing to do with the mission whatsoever!"

"What? Silver, did you gossip to Shadow about me?"

"I'll never tell." Silver was also on the floor. Sonic was I a boiling rage, which was uncommon for him. He pulled on his quills in stress.

**Just a bit of comic relief, and keeping you up to speed on exactly what's going on. I know, you were probably expecting action, but I (don't) guarantee that you'll get some o' that next chapter. Please read and review, and, kids, don't point lasers at people's faces. See ya later, everybloody!**


	19. Back & Forth

"So, these are Eggman's indestructible resurrecting superdroids." presumed a silly looking face behind a pair of goofy binoculars."That would be IRS, but doesn't that already stand for something?" Vector lowered the binoculars."Espio, see if you can get up close without them noticing."

"Contrary to popular belief, sir, we chameleons do not change colour at will; our colour is defined by our current emotion. However, because of my training in ninjutsu, I can carry out the task most chameleons cannot manage."

"Why did you have to say that when you can do the job anyway?" Vector questioned.

"Just wanted to clear it up to all the readers out there."

"Espio! You just broke the fourth wall!" Vector scolded."You know you can't do that when the fanfiction is supposed to be a game!"

"Hey, I don't care if I broke the great wall of China, let's just move on and pretend this conversation never happened. It doesn't need to have happened."

"Whatever. Just go spy on those robots." Vector requested.

Espio nodded and came out of the bushes.(Sorry I didn't mention the bushes before, but I just thought it was apparent that when the Chaotix were hiding, it was in the bushes.) He went and saw many violet flaming robots made of floating components. He used his training to carefully remove a piece without them noticing, and made it back to the bushes without making a sound. In fact, he figured they didn't even have ears. _Nah!_ He thought_ It's just my skills._

Knuckles was at the blue car's crash site, ready to bury the robots in a custom grave. He found one, but when he punched it, the robot seemed to dodge it completely by scattering into several pieces and then reforming.

"Dang! I can't do anything!" He complained."This'll be the first time I'll have retreated."

*Flashback* (Yeah, I'm doing these. Technically, this is actually in the future, but it's Silver's past.)

Silver walked into a room. It was dark for a while, but he could soon see mirror images of himself. He chuckled." Eggman, did you really think you could beat me at my own game?" He closed his eyes and put two fingers to his head. What looked like a beam of light went from him to each of his genetic clones, causing them to flinch and become paralysed. He grinned, and made huge cyber pillars to crush them all from the ground. He could hear Eggman growling in frustration.

"You pest! You… Aah!" He was cut off by Silver attacking his mind."Stop it! It hurts!" Silver realized what he was doing and receded his grip on Eggman's mind. He then collapsed to the floor in shock.

**This was just a collaboration of different thing going on. Hopefully this was enough action to prevent any laser beams being fired. Speaking of which, Midnightestrella, check your private message inbox, there is some cool behind-the-scenes trivia that I sent you. In the reviews, please tell me which character I should focus on tomorrow. By the way, let me show you the theme songs for each character.**

**Shadow-One of Those Days by Crush 40**

**Sonic- Sonic Youth (Also Crush 40, what can I say, they rock, and they make music for Sonic)**

**Silver- Dreams of An Absolution(LB vs JS remix)**

**Amy- wait for it… Diamond In The Sky by TJ Davis( I hate her theme in Sonic Adventure. This other one is much better.)**

**Tails- Speak With Your Heart by Cash Cash**

**I just put these guys with the songs, and I think they make sense.**


	20. Flashback

*Flashback*

Silver woke up in the grass. He enjoyed being surrounded by nature, but wondered how he had gotten there. He saw in front of him seven Chaos Emeralds. He didn't know what they were doing there either. Nonetheless, he picked them up, lest he need them later. He had no clue. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him, and a familiar voice told him to enter. He was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in and walked through the vortex.

On the other side, he found who brought him through the portal.

"You-you're me!" Silver exclaimed.

"That's right. We are exactly the same, except that you know something I don't as I have erased my own memory, but I also know what you don't. I am going to tell you what is to happen, and you must undo it. Try to keep up, it's a long story."

"Dr. Eggman took advantage of my stroke after realizing I had harmed him."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I told myself. It's confusing at first, but it turns out that it's a cycle."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyway, I'll move on. After I am finished telling this story, you are to leave and stop Eggman, with the help of Amy, Tails, and Sonic in that exact order. But for now, I will tell you of what Eggman did. After I was knocked out, Eggman used a machine to drain my powers, but minutes ago I found you and brought you here after collecting the Chaos Emeralds. I have done so to restore your powers, for you will need them to stop Eggman. Anyway, using the power he drained from you, he built a cannon that would combine your power with that of a hostile race called wisps. You will not tell Sonic of these aliens' nature. If you will, he will fail a future mission which requires him to help them. I did not tell Sonic about them, but when he found out about them independently, he named this one "Yacker" due to his constant talking." Silver presented his past self with a light blue alien.

Past Silver was amazed at the alien's appearance. Future Silver carried on.

"You will give this to Tails to augment a weapon that Eggman designed to trap Sonic. However, after the augmentation, the weapon will actually help Sonic."

**If I told you the whole story, it would be too long, so I'll just stop here. See you next chapter for some action. Please review. See ya later everybloody! If you don't get the reference, go here!**

** . **


	21. Super Melee

"Hey, Silver!" Sonic woke Silver up.

"What? Oh, sorry."

"What happened?"

"I was just remembering something, from when I first started this adventure. I can't tell you about it. There are two adventures in the future that you will fail if I tell you."

"Then I'd better go fighting those robots. Vector calls them IRS, but I'm not gonna bother looking that up to find out what it stands for. Too busy running."

"I can see that." Silver noticed that Sonic wasn't next to him, but running along the road, fighting Badniks. He was talking via the communications headset."So, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, not much, just a few major robot pummellings." Sonic bragged.

"I forgot to tell you. Defeating 50 Badniks is more rewarding than collecting 50 rings."

"How so?"

"Rings fill up you your energy gauge, but Badniks fill up your double energy gauge. The regular one gives you an extended super form. The double gives you a more powerful super form and new attacks, but doesn't last as long. Kinda turns it into a game."

"Hey, I'm all about games. Well, not all the time."

"Just be serious when you need to be."

"Okay, Silver, it's been a nice chat, but I need to do some fighting."

Sonic turned off the communicator."GO!" He yelled, and his upper transformation commenced. His arms were covered in cylindrical armour. The same went with his chest and legs. A mask with a visor came over his face.

The robots around him came together to form a giant mechanical beast. Sonic just chuckled, he was ready for anything. Then he whistled to call his friends, who were ready to fight. Sonic swung the now giant ball at the monstrosity, dismembering its arms.

Tails looked at it, almost feeling sorry for it, but realized that it was a machine made for destruction, so he put his thoughts to rest.

Knuckles and Rouge decided to be creative; they grabbed the limbs and smashed them into the back of the robot, making it fall to the ground. Knuckles said to Rouge "Hey, you're not bad!"

The team then assembled and launched a huge melee to completely destroy the robot."Yes!" Sonic shouted in victory."We did it!"

**Short battle. I'm not very good at battles, really. Please give me a review telling how I can improve the battles. Have a wild Summer, everybloody!**


	22. Chaotix

"So, Espio, what's going on?" Vector asked.

"Not much, actually. You'd think there would be lots of mystery behind this, but it seems we already know everything."

"That sucks!" Vector complained."We don't have any business except fighting. And fighting's gotten boring. Oh, I just remembered. Shadow owes me 100 dollars." Vector marched up to Shadow and demanded his money.

"Hey! You kinda overpaid. Not that I mind, but where'd you get all that moolah?" Vector asked.

"I work for G.U.N., and I get paid overtime. You should join, actually. Your abilities would be valuable assets."

"Hmm." Vector pondered."I'll have to come back to you on that one. Anyway, it's been nice talking to you, Shadow. Oh, I just remembered. We have our own little business to tend to. Ever heard of Mighty the armadillo and Ray the flying squirrel? They went missing. We're trying to find out where they went."

"Hmm, not sure I've heard of such individuals."Shadow replied."See you later." Shadow then turned to Silver and whispered to him."You know back when Sonic was being chased by G.U.N. a few years ago? Go back to that time and put up some wanted posters. Vector's looking for Mighty and Ray."

"I've heard of those guys, but I've never really met them. Oh, maybe I can find them when they originally left and get them back on the team."Silver handed Shadow a Chaos Emerald, and they used Chaos control to put Silver in the past, and he immediately came out.

"That was quick." Shadow commented.

"I was traveling through time, and I went to the same time that I left."

Shadow pondered this, then nodded.

Silver then told Vector and Espio, "The missing Chaotix members will eventually rejoin their comrades."

Vector, Espio, and Charmy broke out into tears of joy, and Silver felt happy with himself. He was helping people.

**I decide to focus a chapter on the Chaotix, since they barely get the spotlight. I'm planning to focus on Knuckles and Rouge next time, but tell me if you want someone else to get a special spot in the next chapter. And bearvalley3365, I thought I made it clear to you that I'm not including fan characters in my fanfiction. That means that I'm not going to have "Noah Thompson" going on missions. Even if I did, I don't want any characters that have everyone's powers and more. That would make them too powerful. So yeah. See ya later, everybloody.**


	23. Awkwardness and Grouchy Fighting Styles

Knuckles was confused. Not the way he usually is like when Eggman tricks him and he ends up attacking Sonic. This was totally different. So he asked a certain bat to clarify.

"Why are you fighting? I mean, the mission doesn't involve any precious stones or anything, so why bother?"

"I'm my own person." Rouge replied."I'm not simple minded; I don't do things just for jewels. You just assume that because you never took the time to find out who I am."

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer my question…"Knuckles responded.

"Well, you see, I work for G.U.N. just like Shadow. Didn't you know that?" She asked.

"Um, no, actually. I don't really get around that often."

"Well, anyway, now you know. Satisfied, or would-"

"Please don't go there!" Knuckles pulled away."Let's just beat up that robot up ahead."

By the way, they're not on solid ground, they're flying. Anyway, they went to where Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were fighting the robot. Knuckles was pumped up by the Chaos Emeralds, but Rouge was disappointed to know that she couldn't transform. However, she did her part. She was able to use her, be it limited, Chaos power to bring bombs from hammerspace to drop them on the robot.

Knuckles was frustrated that his attacks had no reach to them, so hecharged Chaos energy in his fists to deliver ranged attacks. Eventually, they had another satisfactory victory.

**So, yeah, I'm actually trying to portray Chaos energy as an equivalent of Ki, which is from east Asian religion…things. Anyway, please read and review. See ya later, everybloody!**


	24. The Rescue

Sonic was ready to collect some rings and fight Badniks, but there were none in the area. Just a bunch of resurrectors. Sonic had no way out of this. He couldn't activate his Mace Sonic transformation. His only chance was to signal for help and stand firm against the raging storm of robots.

Shadow's communicator chimed, and he was ready to be bored out of his mind. But the voice on the other end wasn't the cocky hedgehog he knew; Sonic was in trouble.

"Shadow, I'm locked in a chamber full of robots without any rings. You have to help me."

Shadow had a rare concerned look on his face. A tear came to his eye as he remembered his own loss, and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Silver, I need 50 rings from the safe!" Shadow shouted. Silver went over to the campout and came back with 50 rings in his hand. Shadow took the rings and headed out to save Sonic.

"He's not on the motion tracker! What the heck's going on?"Shadow yelled to no one in particular."Where could he be? Chaos Emeralds, lend me your wisdom!"

Shadow conjured 7 Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Shadow. Suddenly, it was perfectly clear where Sonic was. He headed for the elevator under construction and lightspeed. In the middle of green hill, there was a tall white structure. Shadow rammed through the wall fist first, and a smoldering hole burned where he had gone through it. He saw Sonic weak on the ground, and gave him the rings, which he used to transform into Mace Sonic. The robots linked together into a huge mass.

"Just like old times, eh, Sonic?" Shadow commented.

"You saved me?" Sonic puzzled.

"We'll talk later, first let's finish this guy!" Shadow commanded. He charged energy in his fist and blasted it out, creating a crater in the robot's armour. Sonic jumped through the hole and tore it apart from the inside. This destroyed the body, but the legs were still functioning, and assembled into a smaller humanoid. This robot was much faster. Sonic and Shadow were fast too, so this battle was easy. Sonic punched the robot in the chest, and it went flying backward. Shadow caught it with another punch, paralyzing it, then proceeding with a flurry of kicks. Shadow fused with Sonic's armour and became Mace Shadow.

"I didn't know you could do that."Sonic stated.

"Nonetheless…"Shadow started. They jumped in the air and smashed Maces into the robot, shattering its armour and breaking past it. You get the idea, they killed the robot.

"So, why did you save me?"

"Because I lost a friend once, and I don't want to lose another."Shadow answered as he broke into tears.

**If you don't like the crying, then tell me in the reviews. I figured it would be better to add some character to the story. Not fan characters. Please review, I notice the reviews have been silenced for whatever reason. Oh yeah, you guys are probably on vacation. Anyway, smell you next chapter, everybloody!**


	25. Analysis

Tails sat at the campout, working with his portable. He was still studying the Engine Cores. He was one of the few people Silver told about the Wisps.

"Tails," Silver warned."The Wisps are very violent creatures. We aren't just saving our planet from Eggman. We're also saving the Wisps from civil war."

"But how do we do that?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that you are the one to find out. Keep doing your best."

"Okay, Silver. You can count on me."

"I know."

Tails got back to work. It was hard, but he could decipher anything.(Okay, at this point, I'm drawing a blank; I have no idea what's going to happen next. Let's just cut to the chase.)

A purple figure came and enveloped Silver, Tails being the only witness.

"No!" Tails cried. He took a breath, knowing that he was the only one that could save Silver, the rest fighting the larger robots. He thought for a second, then went to operating his portable._If I get the analysis from the Engine Cores, I can use the arm attachments to reverse engineer them, creating my own Engine Cores, be them crude, they're my only chance!_

Moments later, Tails activated his own transformation. His eyes turned red, his fur glowed, and armour came over him. He gained a large axe weapon. He was ready to fight.

The robot was using Silver's power to amplify its own. It telekinetically grabbed Tails and rammed him into the ground. Tails' new armour protected him, though, and he got up with minimal difficulty. He spun his tails, lifting him up, then smashed his weapon into the robot's head, shattering its armour. Silver jumped out of the moving prison and thanked Tails.

"Your intellect is more than great. You saved me."

"Usually, you'd say something like that to Sonic."Tails noted.

"Whatever. Good job!"Silver congratulated.

**And a thing for all you Tails fans, if there are any reading this. Sorry for posting so late, I got stuck in the middle of the chapter. I think this particular installment had a good balance of action and dialogue, if I do say so myself. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Blaze won't be in this story, due to things that I'm too lazy to mention. See ya later, everybloody!**


	26. Blow-Up-Ages

Shadow saw a gun on the ground."Bingo!" He ran toward it but was stopped by Amy."Please, don't go there."She requested. Shadow decided it wasn't worth it.

"Well, what a relief."Sonic sighed out of nowhere.

"Let's just go fight something."Shadow facepalmed.

"Sounds good."Sonic agreed. He used 50 rings to fill up his first gauge to transform. He was ready to fight Badniks and fill up his second gauge.

"Don't forget the new axe Tails, guys."Tails announced."I'll just fight stuff elsewhere." He zipped away, using his namesake as a propeller.

"Anyway…"Shadow charged energy in his hand and then blasted it out, yelling "Chaos Spear!"

Sonic ran down the road, smacking Badniks into the ground with the Ball robot. Then he ran at high speed and took a short break to let the sonic boom destroy all Badniks within a 4 metre radius. Power Cores exploded to make Sonic go even faster. He used the velocity and the now full double gauge to smash the Ball into the giant robot at the end of the road.

"Wahoo!"Sonic shouted.

"That was certainly nothing short of a super sonic finish."Shadow applauded.

(Let's cut to Tails)

Tails transformation made smaller robots.(Just picture this being a real game!) He swung his axe and , well, stuff blew up. He used the light core to fire lasers in all directions.

"This _is_ fun!"Tails grinned. He struck a pose as the resurrectors exploded behind him.(Cool guys don't look at explosions!)

Meanwhile, Shadow was helping Knuckles, you guessed it, blow up more robots. Knuckles turned a manly pink and launched a flurry of powerful punches, yes, causing large explosions, which he didn't look at 'cause he's cool.

**Just a collab of fireballs, combustions, and blow-up-ages. Well, I hope you enjoyed the fireworks show, even though this is just reading, but you can probably picture it in your heads. Please review. See ya later, everybloody.**


	27. Hyper Melee

"Hey, Shadow, what's wrong? Can't keep up?" Sonic taunted with a grin on his face while he ran backwards. Shadow was behind him, trying to catch up to him.

"Hahahahaha!" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow activated his hover shoes and went flying.

"That's more like it."Sonic approved.

"Got the cores?" Shadow asked.

"Yup." Sonic held out his hand and conjured seven Engine Cores, which he used to induce Mace Sonic and Saber Shadow.

Shadow charged forward with his sword in front of him to increase speed. Sonic did the same with his mace. There were two thick rows of resurrectors. Sonic and Shadow smashed through them easily. Then they came to a large mass of metal. Shadow fired a flurry of chaos spears, each splitting the robot into others. Sonic swung his mace, destroying many, but others just came back to replace them. Then, suddenly, the double gauge ran out of energy. Both hedgehogs stood in shock. Thinks were not looking up.

Knuckles received a distress signal, and followed it to where Sonic and Shadow were. The others got the same message, and came to help.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadow asked."It's no use; we're out of energy."

"That doesn't matter."Knuckles corrected."We've got the power of unity; you've got friend to help you."

Sonic nodded, but Shadow didn't understand. He went along, though, as he trusted his friends. Sonic got back to the road, and got up some momentum. Rouge generated a huge glowing detonator, and threw it into the midst of the resurrectors, but they weren't affected by anything.

"Sonic, give me a boost."Knuckles requested. Sonic and knuckles began running while holding hands. Once they neared the robots, Knuckles let go and put his fist to the robot in front.

"Wait for it."He assured. Eventually, the sound caught up with him, causing a sonic boom, which boosted the power of his punch. The hit caused the robots to be dismembered.

"What are you up to?" Shadow asked.

"These guys may be indestructible, but hitting them will charge up the Engine Cores' third gauge, which is even more powerful than the second gauge."Tails explained.

"Then let's make like boxers!" Sonic encouraged.

Everyone began punching and kicking the resurrectors, and the dark purple circle shrunk from the pressure, almost imploding.

Sonic held out his hand and absorbed the energy, and everyone transformed not into a Doom Express form, not a super form, but a hyper form accompanied by a Doom Express form.

After one hit from each animal, the robots completely imploded into nothingness.

"Yes! We did it!" Sonic cheered.

**Knuckles is cool, but I guess I didn't do the best job of making this his big chapter, but I tried. So, lemme clear something up.**

**The first gauge gives you armour,**

**The second gauge gives you armour and a super transformation,**

**And the third gauge gives you armour and a hyper transformation, like from Sonic 3 And Knuckles.**

**Please review. See ya later, everybloody!**


	28. Connections

Silver was at the mountain where they had fought the time falcon. From the broken clock head, he saw many golden gears. Then he saw the resurrectors and…Wisps? He went to investigate.

The Wisps seemed to be helping the resurrectors fuse with the broken robot. Gears floated in midair. Shadows enveloped the metal and fuse into a large being. Then Wisps were sucked into the shadowy mass, making it grow larger. The monstrosity grew arms and Wisps were sucked into the head to create a hideous face. Gears spun around in the back of the creature.

Silver tried to use Chaos control to go back in time, but he was grabbed by the wrist.

"Don't."His future self told him."It will just keep coming back; there's no way to erase it. You must wait two years."

"Okay, but can I at least seal it until then?"

"Yes. You need to lure it into deep space. Then, you must use Chaos Control to warp it into a pocket dimension."

"Right."Silver took flight.

"Hey, this way!" He shouted. He was cut off by a shot to the chest. It pushed him back, but he got back on course. He fled with the monster in pursuit. He gained altitude quickly. He didn't know why, but he was able to breathe in space. He didn't look back, doing so would let the monster catch him.

"This is the right spot." He told himself. The present Silver nodded, and took 7 Chaos Emeralds. He shouted "Chaos Control!" And a huge vortex formed. He was almost sucked in, but he used his powers to stop that from happening. He was able to hold out long enough to let the monster get trapped in the portal. He quickly closed it as soon as it had entered.

"That was close!"He gasped, and headed back to Mobius.

**This is connected to Colors and Generations, as this chapter explained. So basically, the Time Eater was made up of resurrectors and parts from the time eagle. It was also empowered by the Wisps, who at the time craved destruction. But how did they get the way they were in Colors? Find out next time. Please review, seriously, it helps a lot to get some advice and inspiration from reviews. See ya later, everybloody!**


	29. Yacker

Sonic was looking for resurrectors to fight, but stumbled upon a strange cyan creature, who seemed to be talking to the dark robots.

"Hey, who are you?" Sonic demanded. The creature gave a gesture asking if he was talking to it.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Just what are you doing talking to those robots?"

The body language communicated something along the lines of "We're working together, and we were told to destroy you."

"Ha, I take that as a challenge."Sonic took a stance.

The creature's red eyes glowed, and it shot a beam of light.

"C'mere, you!" Sonic yelled as he dashed towards it and grabbed hold of it. Once it made contact with him, it was absorbed into his body.

"Huh? It feels just like those Engine Cores!"Sonic noticed.

Suddenly, the resurrectors were upon him.

"Okay, little guy," Sonic bargained."How about you help me fight these guys, and I'll give you something twice the value of whatever these chumps give you."

The creature nodded grudgingly.

"Good!" Sonic went to run, but instead turned into light and shot at the resurrectors, destroying all of them.

"Wow, you've got that much power in you?"

The creature pointed to the Ball robot.

"Oh, this? It's a weapon that I got recently."

The creature rammed into the Ball, destroying it.

"Huh? You destroyed it? Why?"

His question was answered as out of the Ball came a small white creature with a swirl on its head. It seemed to recognize Sonic. It motioned a vague "My friend!"

"Huh?" Sonic was very puzzled.

The creature motioned "It's me, Yacker. Don't you remember me? You named me."

"Yacker? That's a funny name. But you do seem to talk a lot. Well, why don't you tag along, and we can figure things out back at the campout."

**Last time, I gave a connection to Generations. Now I'm telling you how it's connected to Colors. It's not a full explanation, but once Sonic gets to the campout, things will be more thoroughly explained. See ya later, everybloody.**


	30. The Mission

Sonic went back to the campout and demanded answers.

"I demand answers!"

Silver told him that he couldn't tell him.

"I can't tell you"

(LOL)

"Why not? I already know that these guys exist, and they have something to do with the Doom Express."

"Fine! Yacker is from an alien race known as Wisps. They are in civil war between species. Eggman converted their power and anger to create the resurrectors' minds and their forms. Yacker was supposed to be their guardian and bring peace, but he was captured by Eggman and experimented on. Then I took him and used him to augment the Ball and Chain to help you. In order to stop the wisps from helping Eggman, we need to calm the civil war that has been eating away at them. The resurrectors' job is to remake the Doom Express when they have been separately defeated. By now, they'll have completely rebuilt it with huge hazards to anyone who enters. And its final destination is Planet Wisp. Eggman is planning to destroy the Wisps once they have done their purpose in his plan. We are talking about the fate of two planets, not one."

"So, how do we stop this civil war?"

"I will have to direct their attention with a mental attack, and then the negotiations are up to you."

"Okay, let's go to this Planet Wisp."

Silver and Sonic each held a Chaos Emerald and induced a Chaos Control to create a portal.

"Step through. This is when things get serious."

"We can do this! Not one, but two worlds counting on us! Let's go!" Sonic had a more serious voice.

Once they stepped through, they felt the heat of the battle. Wisps flew every which way, ramming into each other, firing lasers, drilling into the ground, creating earthquakes, spinning with spikes.

"Whoa, this is gonna be harder than I thought previously."

"We could always take the portal back to Mobius…" Silver offered.

"No, it's like you said; we have the fate of two worlds in our hands. I'm not gonna let any planet be destroyed because of my incompetence." Sonic insisted.

"That's the Sonic we all know and love. Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!"Sonic got into a stance and Silver did the same.

**I'm not sure what'll happen next, but I'm sure it'll come around. Let me know what you thought about the story so far. This fanfiction is coming to a close, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Get ready for the finale, everybloody!**


	31. Next Stop: Victory

"Silver, do your thing!" Sonic directed.

Silver nodded. He put his finger to his forehead and concentrated on the Wisps surrounding him.

"You guys need to stop this war. While you guys are tearing each other apart, our planet is about to be torn apart."

"Why should we care?" They gestured.

"The one behind the destruction is going to destroy your planet once your own have gone their part in his plan."

"He lies!"They seemed to say to each other.

"This is insane!" Sonic shouted."Why are you even fighting? To see which of your species is the best? My species was almost entirely wiped out, and I was looked down on, but look at me now. Everyone has a special gift that they should use for the greater good. Why should you use yours just to argue, huh?"

The Wisps were astonished. Sonic crossed his arms.

Yacker made a gesture asking "What do we do?"

"You wanna know what we're gonna do, eh? I'll tell you what we ain't gonna do." Sonic's spirits rose."We ain't gonna stand by and watch that Eggman destroy two planets just 'cause he feels like it. We are gonna stop him. You with me?"

The Wisps all nodded in unison.

"Okay, let's do this! Silver, would you do the honours?"

Silver held out a Chaos Emerald. Sonic did the same.

"Chaos Control!"

"Step through!" urged Silver."Next stop: victory!"

**Well, we've got a speech. Speeches are always cool. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Happy Canada Day, everybloody!**


	32. The Train

"Looks like you were right, Silver. The Doom Express is back for another pummeling." Sonic stated."Guess the chase is on! Let's go."

Sonic ran after the Doom Express, faster now that he was free of the Ball and Chain. He gained speed quickly, and was soon right under the train. He got up to it with the Wisps to propel him. He was just on the caboose. He whistled, and Knuckles came and punched a hole through it. He climbed through and found himself fighting a bunch of resurrectors. He went hyper and smacked one into the others. He snapped and went back to normal to conserve energy. In the next car, he heard Eggman.

"All aboard. Next stop: Doom! Hahahahaha!" He cackled.

"Heh heh! I've lost count of how many times I've spoiled your plans! What makes you think you'll win this time? Seriously!"

"Grrrrr! Here's how! Remember the first time you defeated me? Well, this car is a reenactment of that, except I made some major improvements. Take this!"

A piston came and crushed Sonic, causing him to lose his rings."No!"He kicked the piston many times, but it was no use. He called Shadow for help. Shadow destroyed all the pistons with Chaos Spears.

"What's this? How can you say you defeated me when you got so much help?"

"I won't, I'll say _we_ defeated you. Like I said Shadow, it's better with friends."

"I guess." Shadow considered.

"Well, I'mna go see the next car." Sonic announced.

"Be careful, Sonic" Silver warned over the communicator."The next one's a deathtrap!"

"In my world, deathtrap is just another word for cakewalk! Trust me." Sonic insisted. He walked through the door and found himself almost dropped into the magma that the train was flying over.

"Still think it's a cakewalk?"

"I'm gonna have to give you that one, this is gonna be hard."

The car had tilting floors in a centipede fashion with no ceiling. Sonic was able to grab the wall to keep from falling. There were flying resurrectors below. He homing attacked them to get to the next car, which had many lasers. Amy came in and defended him with her hammer, also using it to destroy the turrets.

"Thanks, Amy." This caused her leg to pop.

He moved on to the fifth car to find a familiar face.

"Metal? Long time no see!"

Metal started charging at him, making strange noises.

"Hey, what happened to your voice? You used to sound so cool, but now you can't even talk." Sonic commented as he dodged Metal's attacks.

"Maybe you've got something in your throat? Let's check." He punched Metal in the back, sending him flying.

"Ah, my voice is back, but must you toy around with me?"

"Sorry, it's what I do!" Sonic started a spindash, and Metal did the same. They collided in the middle of the car.

"I know everything you're going to do!" Claimed Metal.

"But that won't help you, because I know everything you're going to do!"

"Strange." Metal commented.

"Isn't it?"

(Sorry, I couldn't resist a few references.)

"I guess it's a matter of power more than strategy, don't you think?"

"You really are my robotic clone, aren't you?" Sonic asked."Eggman did a good job on you, I'll give him that."

"They're just chatting!" Eggman growled."Destroy him, I say! Destroy him!"

Orbot and Cubot popped up.

"I guess he's joined the herd or something." Orbot noted.

"You could say that." Cubot agreed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do, you're stronger than-"

"Quit the act! Even I can see through that ruse of yours." Metal yelled.

"Boohoo!" Sonic kicked Metal across the room, and he smashed into the wall."Well, that was an okay rematch, but not that satisfactory. I'll come back later." Sonic did a fake yawn.

"Well, just two more to go."

**I'm just gonna stop here because I want to save the best for last.**

**See ya later, everybloody!**


	33. The Final Battle

Behind the door, Sonic just saw an ordinary train car with seats at either side. He decided to just sit down and see what happens. That was a big mistake, he realized, as a large spike came out of the seat to stab him. He was prepared for that, and with his speed, it was nothing. Buzz saws and lasers came from the walls, resurrectors came from the ground, and another centipede floor drop commenced. Sonic was able to keep his balance, and as the floors spun, he ran back and forth through the room, staying on the train.

"You know what, no! I'm not gonna let a few weapons of mass destruction get in my way!" He grabbed one of the laser arms and tugged it out of the wall, causing the circuits to spark.

"Buzz saws? Really? No different from my quills." He grabbed the blades between finger and thumb and threw it at the resurrectors. He whistled for Shadow, who gave him 50 rings.

"Don't lose them." Shadow warned.

"Maybe you should tag along, just in case." Sonic requested.

"Sure, why not." Shadow agreed.

"Okay, let's party!" Sonic turned the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, and went hyper. Shadow shared his power.

Sonic kicked the resurrectors across the room and launched a flurry of punches and spin attacks. Shadow took the more brutal side of things, smashing glass shards into their heads and pushing them into the saws. He then pushed them off the train into the magma below.

"Yikes, Shadow, that's nasty." Sonic commented.

"You know I don't really care, right? At least they're not bleeding or anything."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Whatever. Let's just put Eggman in his place."

"Okay." Sonic blasted a hole through the door leading to the engine.

"Sonic, you're back! And Shadow, too!" Eggman was leaning on the side of his Eggmobile.

"You okay, there?" Sonic asked.

"Not that we care." Finished Shadow.

"No matter. We've already reached our destination." Eggman stretched out his arm to reveal that they were at the green hill. There was a white structure there.

"The elevator?" Sonic puzzled.

"That's right. This is the setup for my next plan if this current one fails. Step outside and get some fresh air."

"Should we trust him?" Sonic asked.

"Can you ever trust him?"Shadow questioned.

"Good point. Okay, Eggman, we know what you're gonna do with that thing. You're gonna use that to blow up planet Wisp, aren't you?"

"Yes, but who's going to stop me now? I have an army of resurrectors. What do you have?"

"Well, we have something along the lines of an angry mob. Get 'em, guys!"

A storm of Wisps came charging towards Eggman and the resurrectors.

"What the-? What are they doing here?" Eggman demanded.

"They're here for you." Sonic declared."And so are we!" Sonic whistled for everyone else.

"What? You can't stop me? I have this whole Doom Express that you don't even know half of its features. Convert to attack mode!" He pushed a button on his console, and the train began to shift. The cars became arms, legs, and a head.

(Another Transformers rip off, don't sue me.)

"Ahahahahaha! Behold the true destructive power of the Doom Express! Resurrectors, get them!"

The heroes absorbed cyan Wisps and went everywhere in a stream of light, destroying a row of resurrectors. Then they made it to the legs and used their respective signature attacks to bring the giant robot to its knees.

"Fire missiles!" Eggman yelled, and huge rockets fired at Sonic and friends. Sonic used the Super Emeralds to launch a homing attack with everyone's power combined, creating a huge dent in the mech's forehead.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted.

"Initiate drill arm protocols!"

Yellow Wisps helped everyone tunnel underground to chase the drill arms through the ground and destroy them.

"Resurrectors, attack!"

From the beaten resurrectors came purple Wisps. Only Sonic could absorb them, and he grew into a huge purple beast and consumed the resurrectors' energy.

"Woah!" Tails exclaimed."These simple creatures have so much energy packed into them."

Metal burst out of the Doom Express, enraged.

"Don't abandon our fight, Sonic!" He demanded.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Metal. Can't it wait?"

"Sorry, but I prefer right now as a good time."

"You're crazy!" Sonic exclaimed. He rammed into the leg, tripping the huge robot.

"You guys can handle the big guy, I've got my hands full. How 'bout a race, Metal?"

"Take this!" Metal fired a laser at Sonic.

"I'll take that as a no." Sonic decided.

Meanwhile, Shadow and the other were fighting the huge mech. Tails flew up to the top and disabled the weapon systems by pulling out wires. Amy turned invisible and smashed the robot on the head, but Eggman shook her off. Knuckles was able to catch her.

"Lend me your power!" Shadow commanded. The others reluctantly did so, and he launched a super charged Chaos Spear at the head, making a gaping hole in it. The Chaotix climbed through it only to find Eggman on the ground.

Sonic was fighting his counterpart in a ferocious battle. He performed a homing attack that was blocked by Metal's hand, but Sonic's quills shredded through his armour. Metal didn't let go, though. Instead, he fired up his jets and rammed into Sonic. He fired electrical beams at Sonic, blowing him into the sky, but he did a ground pound, disabling his target. He threw a series of punches and put Metal out of commission.

"Take that, sucka!" Sonic yelled."Let's get back to that other fight."

"Sonic, we already finished the fight."Shadow complained.

"I had my hands full, you guys."

"Quit your arguing." Silver shouted."It's my turn."

**Get ready for the epilogue next chapter. There will be less action, but lots of awesomeness.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I tried to put as much action as possible, because the next chapter will be the last.**

**To be concluded, everybloody!**


	34. Epilogue

The Doom Express began to shatter and break open, revealing Eggman lying on the ground. Silver flew to him. He was still standing, but trembling in frustration and fear.

"You-you think you've won? I still have my backup plan! I will corrupt the minds of everyone in the world! You cannot stop me!"

"Think again!" Silver corrected."I may not be able to stop you, but Sonic is! I'll make sure of it!" He mentally attacked Eggman, erasing almost all memory of his next plan.

"Should we blow up the elevator?" Sonic asked.

"No." Silver replied."Even if we do, he'll just rebuild it. No matter what we do, we can't stop fighting him, he'll just keep coming back."

"I should've killed him when I had the chance."Shadow commented.

"No, Shadow, you did what you had to do. Let's just focus on restoring green hill."

"Isn't that Cream's job?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, something like that."Shadow joked.

"Wow, what a day. I think someday we'll look back on today." Sonic commented.

"Sorry, Sonic."Silver corrected."I'm afraid you won't have much to remember."He focused with his fingers to his head, and erased everyone's memory.

"No no one will remember this day but me."

Six hours later, Sonic woke up. He went over to Shadow and shook him awake.

"Huh?"Shadow groaned.

"Shadow, what happened? How did we get here?"

"Beats me."

"Well, whatever it was, it might have something to do with that."He pointed to the white tower."That thing goes pretty high."

Shadow pointed to a hill with a familiar figure."Is that Silver?"

"Looks like him. Actually, it looks like there's two of him."

"Interesting."Shadow commented.

Then, seven Engine Cores broke open. Out of them came colorful Wisps.

"Something tells me that, sometime soon, this will all come back to us in another adventure."Sonic realized.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."Shadow nodded.

**Well, that's it. I wish I had finished this on Canada day, but no, it was on America day, but that's where most of my viewers are. Well, I'm sorry if this was a bit disappointing, but I thought it would be cool to have an epilogue like this, with the amnesiac main characters foreshadowing the next adventure. Tell me what your favorite chapter was, I'm very curious.**

**For one final time, I'll see you later, everybloody!**


End file.
